The present invention relates to electromagnetic devices in particular, and in particular to an electromagnetic roller skate wheel including a generator for generating light to be emitted therefrom during skating.
Electrical machines including generators have been utilized by those skilled in the art for various purposes, some including very large generators, and others involving somewhat smaller generators. The general principles of an electrical generator are well known to those skilled in the electrical generating art, but such principles have not in general been applied to the roller skate arts, or certain other sports devices involving generation by the user of electrical current as a result of the sports activity. The general concept of electrical machines and generators in general is set forth in the Electrical Engineering Handbook, Editor in Chief, Richard C. Dorf (C.R.C. Press, Copyright 1973) at Chapter 61, Section 61.1, pages 1321-1333, the teaching of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In the prior art, various forms of roller skate wheels have been proposed and used, most recently popularized in the form of in-line roller skates. Roller skating has been generally considered to be a daytime sport; however, due to school time scheduling and other reasons, some children and adults have sought to extend the period for roller skating into the dusk and even evening hours. Lack of visibility of the person is always a difficulty in regard to dusk and evening sports activities.
In light of the potential safety hazard existing when roller skating is carried out in the dusk and/or evening hours, it is a material object of the improved light generating and emitting roller skate wheel of the present invention to reduce dangers associated with lack of visibility of the roller skater.
Other objects and advantages of the improved light generating and light emitting roller skate wheel assembly of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following summary of the invention, brief description of the drawing, detailed description of preferred embodiments, appended claims and accompanying drawing.